Ghost Girl Naruto And Sakura, My Guardian Angels
by Akiko-pao
Summary: En esos instantes hubo un silencio total, nada se oía, nada…,-si te lo preguntas…soy como tu…yo decidí vagar como tu.- hinata… -me llamo con una sonrisa y me abraso… ¿acaso me conocía o porque sabia mi nombre? –Soy yo…sakura,Me tire al suelo, a su lado…


**Ghost Girl: Naruto and Sakura, My Guardian A****ngels**

**POV; hinata…**

**Era una noche fría...me sentía derrumbada,… mis padres acababan de fallecer, me sentía sola mas de lo normal, no me quejo de mi vida, mis padres fueron cariñosos y con una hermana que en ocasiones la odiaba pero la quiero, pero…me sentía sola, eh sido solitaria con pocos amigos que me mantienen a flote…la verdad no me importaba morir en ese instante…**

**En unos meses me iría a América a estudiar y mis amigos no estarían conmigo, estaría mas sola de lo que me sentía ahora…la verdad mi vida se derrumbo hace tiempo, mi primo neji casi muere, baje de calificaciones, mi novio me engaño, a mi hermana le dio leucemia, una amiga me traiciono... y mi mejor amigo murió de ataque cardiaco…si pudiera hacer que mi vida terminara ahora…lo aria, no me importa morir**

**Recostada en mi cama unas lágrimas empezaron a salir, poco a poco quede dormida, con unas lágrimas en mis ojos…**

**En esos instantes hubo un silencio total, nada se oía, nada…**

**En un instante oí como la puerta de mi departamento era derribada con rudeza, me senté de repente en la cama y pude ver a una persona con una pistola apuntándome**

**Tenia miedo, demasiado…tome con cuidado mi celular que estaba en mi buró y…oí 3 disparos,…cerré mis ojos, pude sentir un dolor inhumano, me derrumbe en la cama y sentí un liquido saliendo de mi boca y corriendo por mi cuerpo, toque con mi mano temblorosa y pude divisar el escurridizo liquido rojizo…era sangre, me asuste mas y seguí sintiendo el dolor pero mas fuerte , lagrimas salían de mis ojos por el dolor y con las fuerzas que me quedaban marque el numero de emergencia Y escuche de nuevo 3 balazos mas, el dolor era peor que antes, empecé a sentir mis parpados cerrados ,como si amarrados estuvieran, solo oía mi corazón apagarse, cerré mis ojos y el dolor ceso.**

**Desperté en un túnel con 2 salidas, una tenía un brillo segador y la otra…era la calle de mi departamento…**

**Me asuste, "¿era acaso que estaba muerta?, no podía ser así… ¡soy joven!"… pero eso era lo que yo quería ¿no?... al menos eso creía antes de eso…**

**Corrí lo mas rápido que podía hacia la calle del apartamento, el camino se me hizo y mi mente no quería creer que estaba muerta, pero todos los factores estaban en contra mía…hasta que al fin llegue.**

**No se como pero personas que caminaban en la banqueta me atravesaban, yo estaba asustada no sabia que hacer… no me veían, no me sentían, no me oían…3 emociones se hicieron mas fuertes en ese momento; miedo, desesperación y confusión…**

**Me recargue en el árbol de cerezos que se encontraba a un lado de mi…unas lagrimas resbalaron por mis mejillas… " ¿Acaso, este es mi fin?"…solo eso… solo eso podía pensar.**

**Solo eso en mi mente se poso… negaba la idea de estar muerta, no creí que mi vida terminaría hay… así…no sabia que hacer, no sabia que sentir en ese momento,… entonces sentí una mano en mi hombro… Helida y delicada… gire mi cabeza con temor, era de esperarse, no sabia que pasaba o lo negaba…**

**Era una joven de cabellos rosados que me miraba con tristeza…se sentó a mi lado…" acaso ella me ve"…iba a hablar pero…mi boca se abrió y ninguna palabra salio, seguía asustada probablemente eso impedía mi habla…ella me miro, seguía con su mirada llena de tristeza.**

**-si te lo preguntas…soy como tu…yo decidí vagar como tu.- me dijo calmada…aunque no comprendí muy bien…entonces pensé "si no fui a la luz…entonces… ¡vagare!"…**

**Cerré mis ojos un instante y al abrirlos, ya no se encontraba a mi lado…ya no estaba… la verdad no sabia que pensar, puede ser un sueño o verdad, pero la primera opción la verdad es un poco imposible…**

**En ese momento una ambulancia y una patrulla llegaron frente a los departamentos, donde se encontraba el mió…paramédicos, policías subieron por la entrada principal…yo me levante de donde estaba y me acerque.**

**Pasaron unos 3 minutos, ellos bajaron… cargaban una camilla con un cuerpo cubierto por una sabana blanca; era yo… pálida, con sangre y…sin vida… lo había comprobado, en verdad estaba muerta.**

**Me sentí una tonta;… poder creer que era un sueño… ¡ridículo! , y como es de esperarse mis lagrimas salieron una ves mas, era una cobarde, ¡una estupida!...**

**Salí corriendo del lugar…sin rumbo, solo quería huir, pero no sabia de que, una mera cobarde, huía de lo inescapable…de la muerte.**

**Llegue a mi antigua casa,…no sentí nada…alguien vivo se hubiera cansado o algo por el estilo…otra prueba de la verdad inevitable y… me pego tal y como las balas lo hicieron. Golpe la puerta lo mas fuerte que pude…pero ningún ruido hacia haciendo eso… "que curiosa es la vida…o debería decir muerte… yo desee esto y ahora…deseó que no sea verdad, me queje de mi soledad y ahora…estoy peor…todo esto es mi culpa…"… mire el sol que se escondía a mis espaldas.**

**- no fue tu culpa –me decía la misma joven a mi lado, con el mismo sentimiento en su rostro – toda pasa por una razón…**

**Me guarde sus palabras…" ¿todo pasaba por una razón? Pero… ¿que razón tenia mi muerte?**

**- y… ¿era nuestra elección ir a la luz? –la mire preguntándole…ella me afirmo con la cabeza…solo miraba a el sol que se escondía**

**-pero…por algo estamos aquí, tal vez…tenemos asuntos pendientes y elegimos este camino…en ocasiones sin darnos cuenta nosotros mismos- pronuncio calmada, al parecer estaba sumida en sus pensamientos tal como yo**

"**Era acaso que yo tenia asuntos pendientes" pensé detenida mente…** **entonces, recordé… cuando el tipo me disparo…era de noche, como podía ser que el sol apenas se ocultara, ella me leyó el pensamiento al parecer.**

**- en el mundo de los vivos, por decirlo así… apenas amanecería, aquí anochece…aunque nosotros pisemos su tierra son dos mundos diferentes unidos…**

**Una lagrima escurrió por mi mejilla, la joven me miro,… en mi vida no sentía la tranquilidad de no sentirme tan sola…después que el murió claro.**

**- hinata… -me llamo con una sonrisa y me abraso… ¿acaso me conocía o porque sabia mi nombre? –Soy yo…sakura- su nombre… se me hizo familiar pero…no comprendía- el se pondrá feliz- a quien se refería a "el", estaba mas confundida.**

**El sol se oculto completamente, nos sentamos, ambas estábamos muy pensativas, nadie dijo nada después de esa pequeña plática… ¿Quién era ella? O como me conocía…**

**Pero, mi mayor duda es lo que me dijo…que tenia asuntos pendientes… y por eso estaba hay…que todo tenia una razón aun después de la vida… ¿pero cual es mi razón de estar hay?, no lo sabia, busque, busque y busque y no encontré nada, absolutamente nada.**

**Algo me saco de mis pensamientos, era el coche de mi primo…lo vi salir de este con lagrimas en los ojos…**

**Me le acerque todo lo que se podía…el golpeo el coche con mucha fuerza , ira, odio y tristeza…no sabia lo que le pasaba entonces lo vi…**

**En su mano el llevaba una foto de bolsillo mía… ¿acaso se entero de que fallecí?... parecía lo mas probable.**

**Al entrar el a la casa, sabia que le diría a hanabi, pero en su estado…una preocupación me invadió… pero porque me preocupaba ya estaba muerta, no importaba no cambiaria nada.**

**-pero… ¿porque estés muerta te dejaras de preocupar por los que quieres? –Me dijo sakura – alguien siguió preocupándose por ti después de su muerte…**

**Esas palabras… seria posible...sacudí mi cabeza… ¿Quién era la persona o las personas de las que hablaba? …**

**-no quieres que a tu hermana le pase algo ¿verdad?...se de su enfermedad-me dijo mirándome a los ojos**

**-no quiero que le pase algo por mi culpa…-mis lagrimas brotaron de mis ojos y resbalaron por mi rostro**

**Sakura entro a la casa…no se su razón pero no tardo ni 5 minutos en salir, tenia una sonrisa en su rostro**

**-que paso –pregunte desesperada**

**-tu primo no le dirá…quédate tranquila – me dedico una sonrisa rápida**

**Entonces recordé…acaso… ese era mi asunto pendiente, ¿podría ir a la luz? Y entonces la joven pelirosa me saco de mis pensamientos.**

**-si así, la luz vendría hacia ti –me dijo seria pasando por un lado mió-¿vienes?-pregunto volteando a verme y sonreírme, ya no me sentía tan sola…**

**-y… a donde vamos- le pregunte siguiéndole, no me respondió y seguimos caminando**

**Hasta llegar a un árbol, ella lo trepo y yo la seguí **

**-sabes, nadie cree que la muerte les llegara en cualquier minuto…cuando fallecí…no lo creía- era verdad, ella paso por lo mismo que yo al parecer, no creer en morir…**

**-pero…todo en la vida y en la muerte pasa sin avisar… ¿no?- pronuncie y ella asintió a mi pequeña pregunta**

**En ese momento, dos coches iban a toda velocidad por la calle, enfrente de nosotras y…lo inevitable pasó.**

**Un choque ante nosotras, era la prueba de lo que hablábamos…me sorprendí, pero ella no, cerró sus ojos y pronuncio:**

**-todo pasa por una razón. –concluyo con una lagrima fantasma…escapándose de sus ojos**

**Nuestra noche se convirtió en día, nos quedamos en las ramas toda la noche, sin poder dormir, ella me explico que nosotros por alguna razón no podemos dormir, se me hizo un poco raro…muertos no durmientes, ¿ironía o que?...también me explico que posiblemente al ir a la luz probamente este la renacimiento o reencarnación.**

**La tristeza se esfumo, ya no sentía esa emoción, ya no me sentía tan sola , siento que la gente menosprecia la vida y la muerte y eso no esta bien , puesto que son como el día y la noche, una no sobrevive sin la otra…**

**El árbol se encontraba cerca de mi antigua casa y pude observar como mi primo salía con su novia, supuse que era de noche puesto que era de día en la posición que me encontraba…ambos vestían negro.**

**Ya mas tarde…sakura y yo divisamos un ataúd…amigos, conocidos y familia la seguían, la tristeza volvió a mi… sakura me sonrió, el muy poco tiempo que tenia hay y sentía que la conocía de una vida…o muerte.**

**Bajamos del árbol y seguimos la carroza, divise varia gente llorando, nunca imagine que me quisieran así…tal vez nunca estuve sola y me sentí así solo por su muerte.**

**Al llegar…todos dejaban una rosa en donde seria hogar de mi cuerpo…muchos lloraban, sakura se alejo y se sentó en una lapida…pero sentía que alguien aparte de ella me miraba.**

**Moví la cabeza y mire a todos lados, pero…nada…tal vez me estaba volviendo loca…fue hay…sentí dos manos Heladas pero fuertes en mis antebrazos… me sentía segura…era alguien como yo…estaba segura.**

**Sentí su rostro pegado en mi mejilla me sentía nerviosa pero segura, el pronuncio unas palabras:**

**-no…no creí que vendrías tan pronto, creí que te verías mas viejita jeje- rió un poco con tristeza y suavidad.**

**Reconocí su voz, era el no había duda.**

**Entonces me decidí a voltear y…vi a sakura, su rostro mostraba seriedad…tomo mi mano y me llevo a donde mi cuerpo descansaba**

**Todas las personas el mundo entero ya no existía para mi estaba concentrada… la importancia de la vida y la muerte ya no me importaba.**

**-hinata… ¿ya no te obsesiona saber que…esto es un sueño o pesadilla?- me pregunto mirándome a los ojos**

**-eh comprendido sakura…rechazar a la muerte es como rechazar la vida –por primera vez me oí decidida y sakura me sonrió, me señalo un lugar y me sorprendí demasiado**

**De mis ojos se querían escapar unas lágrimas… pero no pensé que decidiera vagar…desde su muerte, me sentía demasiado sola…ese día…ese maldito día...**

**Flash Back**

**-¿eh? ¿Qué te pasa? –me pregunto mientras nos sentábamos en una banca; yo estaba pensativa…creo que mucho**

**-eh…nada, de verdad no es nada –dije mirando el suelo con mirada perdida y sentí un abraso, lo mire y de sus labios pronuncio**

**-hinata… no me gusta que estés así- dijo mi rostro, sonreí con algo de rubor y respondí**

**-esto… te gustaría ir a cenar a casa con neji, hanabi y yo –pregunte algo nerviosa y sonrojada, lo abrase con fuerza**

**-¡claro! –exclamo con su típica hiperactividad, me dejo un beso en la mejilla y mi rubor se hizo mas intenso, el se levanto y se fue diciendo adiós con su mano y una gran sonrisa - ¡no faltare, lo prometo!**

**Ya era de noche, el todavía no a llegaba, me empecé preocupar, neji me dijo que era normal en naruto… pero era inevitable, el tenia problemas cardiacos y siempre cuando venía a la casa caminaba… lo hacia apropósito para que me enojara y preocupara.**

**-hinata…vez a buscarlo –me sonrió, el sabia que yo sentía mas que amistad por el rubio…**

**Salí de la casa…sentía un mal presentimiento…al llegar a una cuadra de la casa vi un tumulto de gente y una ambulancia…mis ojos estallaron en lagrimas y corrí hacia allá…y lo vi…vi a naruto, el rubio hiperactivo tirado en el suelo, pálido, frió y sin vida.**

**Me tire al suelo, a su lado…mis lagrimas no se detenían, tome su rostro y me aferre a el, poniéndolo en mi pecho…gritaba su nombre con desesperación…no lo podía creer, mi desesperación aumentaba a cada momento al igual que mis gritos de dolor.**

**Los paramédicos me intentaban separar del rubio sin vida, las lágrimas de mis ojos no dejaban de salir y mi dolor se hizo más agudo…**

**End Flash Back**

**-Que esperas…ve con el –me dijo sakura con una sonrisa que yo devolví, la abrase y esta desapareció**

**-Gracias sakura, muchas gracias… -pronuncie mientras empecé a caminar hacia el…**

**De un segundo a otro me encontré frente a frente con el rubio hiperactivo…el tomo mi mano y me atrajo hacia en un abraso que correspondí…pareciera que estuviera llorando, le abrase con mas fuerza y el también, no queríamos separarnos…unas lagrimas salieron de mi rostro, pero no eran de tristeza, eran de felicidad.**

**Al parecer se percato de eso, puesto que levanto mi rostro con su mano…haciendo que le mirara a sus ojos azules con unas cuantas lagrimas…esos ojos que después de la vida me seguían inoptizando y…fue hay…**

**Sus labios se unieron a los míos…provocándome un sonrojó…sus labios eran fríos y calidos a la vez…una sensación indescriptible**

**Al separarnos me dedico una sonrisa embriagadora y acaricio mi rostro con sus manos y pronuncio con dulzura tomando con su otra mano la mía**

**- al llegar a tu casa y verte…eso era lo que iba a hacer-me dijo plantándome otro beso rápido y dejándome con mas rubor…no lo pensé dos veces y lo abrase**

**-naruto…porque rompiste tu promesa-pronuncie con tristeza-yo…yo te amo después de la vida y en esa misma me quede…sola**

**-yo también hinata…yo también te amo y siempre estuve contigo…sakura me ayudo a cuidarte –me abraso mas fuerte y me sonrió**

**Hundí mi cabeza en su pecho, estaba realmente feliz en sus brazos, fríos como el marfil mas fino… el me susurro:**

**-cuando callas mí; mundo se cae encima…cuando callas; te dedico una melodía…**

**Esas palabras las recordé…en uno de sus cumpleaños yo le deje un poema en el regalo que le di, no creí que lo recordara… me puse melancólica y feliz.**

**Una luz nos enseguesio a los dos, mire al rubio y el me miraba con una sonrisa…volteé a un lado y hay estaba sakura que nos miraba con una sonrisa…se acerco a mi y me susurro **

**-cuídate de los Ángeles…-me sonrió por última vez y la luz nos cubrió a mí y al rubio**

**No comprendí las ultimas palabras de sakura…que quiso decir…estaba confundida pero capte lo que ella me enseño mientras estaba hay; que la vida es frágil y no hay que desperdiciarla. Pero tampoco temerle a la muerte, porque tiene dos sentidos; uno, es el principio de algo nuevo y el final de algo viejo, dos, si renegamos el fin de la vida renegamos esa misma.**

**Yo creí que mi muerte fue un error, que no debí morir, que estaría más sola…pero todo eso es mentira…todo lo que pensé me salio al revés…**

**Epilogo…**

**Un día normal, desperté como cualquier otro día, solo que un poco nerviosa…quien no se pondría así en el examen de entrada a la universidad…**

**Al salir de la casa tome una ruta "corta" por así decirlo, hacia la universidad Konoha, apenas podía caminar por los nervios que me comían por dentro… en varias ocasiones tropecé:… nunca en un examen me sentía tan nerviosa.**

**Mire mi reloj, eran las 9:55…solo tenia 5 minutos y tenia 12 cuadras por delante, me desespere demasiado y comencé a correr como loca.**

**Rápidamente avance unas cuadras, pero todavía me faltaban muchas, y, para mi mala suerte volví a tropezar.**

**Mi bolso se abrió por completo y todas las cosas se regaron por la banqueta, mire mis manos arañadas por mis caídas…definitivamente no era mi día.**

**Levante mi rostro, no se porque razón, pero vi a un joven rubio que por alguna razón me miraba con sus ojos azules llenos de terror.**

**Ignore su reacción, sus ojos eran como dos zafiros…por alguna razón, el se me hacia demasiado familiar…pero, era la primera vez que lo veía, pero aun así.**

**Yo parecía una idiota, embobada por los ojos de un chico que ni siquiera conocía…que idiota.**

**Volteé lentamente mi cabeza y mis ojos mostraron sorpresa…un camión se dirigía en ese instante hacia mi y yo…no me podía mover, estaba paralizada… una lagrima broto de mis ojos…**

**El tiempo se me hizo mas lento de lo que era en verdad…por alguna razón gire mi cabeza hacia un árbol y encima de una rama, estaba sentada una joven de cabellos rosados que…me miraba con suma tristeza.**

**En unos pequeños instantes sentí unos brazos fuertes abrasándome…pude distinguir su rostro, era el joven de ojos azules…volví a voltear a ver a la joven de cabellos rosados, y en un susurro que pude escuchar, pronuncio: -lo siento…**

**Cerré mis ojos sintiendo el abrazo del joven…volví a abrirlos y ahora todo pasaba en tiempo real, el camión estaba aproximadamente a 2 cm. De nosotros y…luego sentí un dolor inhumano y después…nada.**

**No supe cuanto tiempo paso, no sabia que paso, no sabia donde me encontraba…abrí mis ojos y vi un túnel de un lado un brillo hermoso y de otro parecía la ciudad…corrí hacia lo ultimo mencionado y de mis ojos pequeñas lagrimas salían.**

**No sabia que pasaba, porque estaba hay, que pasó después de lo que paso cuando me dirigía a la universidad… ¿era un sueño o acaso muerta estaba?…**

**Al salir de ese horrible túnel… vi el mismo camión estrellado por donde yo caminaba, había sangre regada y nuevamente salieron lagrimas de mis ojos…yo estaba muerta.**

**Podía oír gente gritando a mi alrededor, gente asustada, ambulancias y policías llegaron pero… ¿Dónde estaba el rubio?**

**Me acerque corriendo hacia el camión y vi mi cuerpo y el del rubio aplastados por el camión…me sentí culpable, si me hubiera movido… el no hubiera muerto ni yo.**

**Intente tocar el cuerpo del joven ojiazul…me sentía fatal y…al tocarlo sentí un frió intenso en mis manos…**

**Mire mi cuerpo sin vida y ensangrentado, y hay estaba el…el rubio miraba mi cuerpo sin vida…y tenia lagrimas en los ojos, estaba en la misma situación que yo…**

**Salte el camión que se interponía entre nosotros y lo abrasé… no sabia que pasaba con exactitud…estaba confundida y al parecer el también…el correspondió mi abraso.**

**-por…porque intentaste salvarme –pronuncie entre pequeños sollozos**

**-no lo se…-me contesto con una voz dulce y apacible mezclada con tristeza… -soy naruto…-concluyo presentándose**

**-yo…yo soy hinata-susurre abrazándole mas fuertemente.**

**En ese instante sentí una mano delicada en mi hombro y una el la del rubio…ambos giramos nuestras cabezas y vimos a la joven de cabellos rosados…era la misma chica de antes.**

**- si se lo preguntan…soy como ustedes…yo decidí vagar como ustedes…- hizo una pausa y luego sonrió- naruto…hinata…soy yo, sakura… -nos abraso con mucha fuerza como si la conociéramos.**

**Estaba confundida, ¿quien era ella?... ¿acaso la conocía? Y lo mas importante…como sabia mi nombre…**

**En un instante… se acerco a mi oreja y… en un susurro casi fugas me dijo:**

**- ¿te as cuidado de los ángeles?...**

_**End…**_


End file.
